Midnight Fireworks
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: For seven minutes after midnight on New Year's Eve, people react more passionately to their emotions. A young girl finds out someone's feelings for her. First person OC one shot. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue it.


I sat on top of a grassy hill outside of Ouran Academy. The scent of lavender perfumed the New Year's night. I was there watching the school's annual fire work show. The multicolored flames splattered across the night sky like someone had thrown paint at a completely black canvas.

I stared at the unique phenomenon with the same amount of fascination as my friend next to me. For a brief moment, I didn't want to miss too many fireworks, I stole a glance at him. His beautiful violet eyes the color of irises in the rain were wide, like a puddle that contained color drained from the very irises themselves...

I mentally shook myself. I had stared at Tamaki longer then I had meant too. If I stared at him for a prolonged period people might start to catch on. Yes, I liked Tamaki. In my opinion, more than any of those silly, swooning girls he entertained at the Host Club. It seemed to me I was the only person who noticed the subtle things about Tamaki. (For anyone who knows Tamaki at all, you surely understand that there aren't very many of those). Such as the way his eyes seemed to lose some of their vibrancy when something happened that made him depressed. No one noticed when Tamaki's eyes seemed to have a special sparkle in them when he looked at Haruhi. Of course, his eyes were extra bright whenever he decided to flirt with a girl, but his eyes held a special shine for Haruhi.

I didn't really want to spend New Year's Night with anyone, but Tamaki had asked me if I knew a good place to see the fireworks, and I recommended this hill to him and his friends. Every year I watched the fireworks from here. His friends, however, had left a little while ago. It was only Tamaki and me left.

I sighed and tried to refocus myself on the fireworks. Long ago, I had already figured out that there was no way someone like me could win Tamaki's sweet heart. There were so many prettier, smarter, more personable girls that fawned over him. With a few words from the blonde prince any, or for that matter, all of them could be his.

Who would want someone like me? Fat, short hair that was a dull brown, washed out looking eyes, extremely pale skin, outgoing, loud, and too smart for her own good?

Even Haruhi who dressed like a guy, had a monotone voice, and seemed to (unconsciously) sound cold had a better chance then me. I always tried not to think of my colleagues the way I did of Tamaki because I knew I could never have anyone I set my sights on. Yet, the King of the host club was too good for me to resist. Perhaps that didn't make me any better than those crazy idiotic girls I mentioned earlier.

Suddenly, I looked at the huge clock tower at Ouran. I gave a small start. I had been so absorbed in my musings that I hadn't noticed how close it was to midnight. Another one of my many faults, getting so absorbed in my thoughts I completely forgot the world around me. Midnight was always a special time, especially on New Year's. People are aid to react more passionately emotionally during the first seven minutes after midnight. I didn't want to accidentally say or do something offensive towards Tamaki to make him hate me, so I had been planning to leave.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I whirled around and it was none other than the iris eyed prince himself.

Speaking of those gorgeous, irrisitable iris eyes, they were fixed firmly on my face. Tamaki had his tilted to the side in an extremely charming manner. It was the manner he used to make his fan girls' knees wobble like jello.

"Kaitlyn, are you all right? You look as if something unpleasant has been on your mind all day." Asked Tamaki.

It took me a minute to answer. I was so startled by the tone of voice he used. It was so much more caring and tender than any voice I'd ever heard him use before- even with Haruhi.

"Uh-uh, n-no." I stammered. "I've just been thinking hard about something that's all."

How did he know something had been on my mind? Had he really been watching me for that long? Perhaps I am simply becoming too obvious.

Some of the worry that had clouded Tamaki's beautiful eyes seemed to lift like clouds after a storm which was surprising. How could a few words from me do that to him?

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be thinking that hard about something displeasing."

Then, before I knew what was going on, he was kneeling and had his lips pressed to my hand,

"Of course, I would much rather have such a gorgeous young lady have me on my mind, and I hope that you don't find me unpleasant..."

Then, he stood up, pulled me with him, and wrapped those pale, slightly muscular arms around me and buried his nose into the crook of my neck. My eyes widened, and I couldn't suppress a small gasp.

It was my fantasy come true, but I had to wonder, was it real, or was Tamaki just pursuing his favorite hobby?

"Tamaki..." I whispered, breathless. This close contact was wonderful, and it was beginning to crowd out any coherent thoughts. I had an important question to ask first though.

"Yes?" He whispered into my neck.

"Do you truly mean what you say or are you just using the same flirts you use with the girls at the host club?"

My blonde haired crush let go of me and his vibrant eyes locked onto my washed out ones.

"Of course not. I've been dropping hints for months, but you're always so absorbed in your thoughts you never took notice. Kyoya had the bright idea of suggesting that the first move should be mine."

He pulled me into his crushing embrace again and whispered into my ear," Please don't ever think that I would do such a thing again. It hurts me to think that you would think such a thing of me."

I heard the sincerity in his voice and smiled.

"Of course." I whispered back.

We stayed in that ecstasy filled embrace for what seemed like eternity, until the bell tolled midnight and finally Tamaki let me go. He searched my face for a moment. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he pulled my lips to his.

Oh, it was brilliant tasting his lips! They were the most wonderful combination of strawberries and cotton candy a girl could ever ask for. They were so soft, warm, and inviting, my lips responded automatically, needing no thought from me. In those few moments we were together, I couldn't hear the booms of the fireworks, or see their bright lights behind my closed lids, or smell the scent of lavender. All I could feel was the softness of this wonderful man's lips pressed against mine.


End file.
